


"there's no way we're becoming friends!" - graphite, who's about to look real stupid

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Flashbacks, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Taiga Centric Fic, after the stage play when the bring the bugsters back (:, also dragon graphite moments. i love it for him, also nico/poppy kiriemu and parado/jin are all mentioned in this fic, and then oooops it got serious HELPFHJKNJFDK, and work thru some stuff and be happy, anyways i think taiga and graphite are both hot and should kiss, just little gay taiga looking back on how their relationship started, this also has a lot of family (: just some fun sibling action for both taiga and graphite, this was supposed to be like a 500 word fic of them like kissing bc i think they are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Taiga never thought that he would possess the knowledge that Graphite snores. But he does.aka i made a joke about taiga/graphite once and then ran with it like the insane gay person i am
Relationships: Graphite & Houjou Emu, Graphite & Houjou Emu & Parad, Graphite & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Graphite/Hanaya Taiga, Hanaya Taiga & Houjou Emu, Hanaya Taiga & Parad, Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	"there's no way we're becoming friends!" - graphite, who's about to look real stupid

**Author's Note:**

> "supremely self-indulgent in the best way possible and well-edited" -my beta reader and bystander coder
> 
> the title is a reference to something graphite says at the end of final stage

Taiga never thought that he would possess the knowledge that Graphite snores.

But he does-- and he can hear it loud and steady from the spot next to him in bed. Apparently Emu and Parado had gotten into a fight over who really got the kill shot in whatever game they were obsessed with that week, and Graphite reached his limit of younger brothers slamming doors and shouting through walls.

So, of course, Taiga woke up to a familiar harsh static noise at nearly two in the morning. For a moment, he almost considers complaining and throwing a pillow at Graphite in a half hearted way to shoo him out. Not due to any of the resentment he’d harbored months ago when they first brought him back with the rest of the bugsters, but because sometimes he liked to pretend that he still cared more about his pride than the dragon-data-man-whatever. But instead he just rolls over in his bed to make room for Graphite. 

That doesn’t explain why Graphite always comes to him when he needs a place to be. Or why Taiga always lets him in. Or why he’s caught himself almost referring to the bed as ‘ours’. Or why he knows that along either side of Graphite’s spine there is a trail of rough scales that breathe and twist with him in the most interesting ways; Taiga isn’t sure if they remain there unconsciously or if the bugster is making an active choice to display them-- if it’s the latter, is it an attempt to impress Taiga or simply a form of comfort through familiarity? 

What Taiga did know for sure was that in the morning, Nico was going to tease him until he tore his hair out when he stumbled out of his room with Graphite in tow-- which Taiga didn’t understand the humor of at this point, considering how regular of an occurrence it was these days and with that fact that it was really Nico and Parado’s fault that his and Graphite’s relationship took a more intimate turn.

At first, the pair of gamers thought it was hilarious that their older brothers were at each other’s throats, but it lost its appeal about two months in and now they just wanted to be able to stream Minecraft without Taiga or Graphite making a snide comment about how either Nico or Parado were just as annoying as their respective brothers. 

Their plan was poorly executed in the most embarrassing of ways: Get Graphite and Taiga in the same room. Hope they realize how similar they actually are, or at least form some sort of solidarity due to having obnoxious siblings. Profit.

Things really didn’t start to change until Emu decided to help. Taiga’s still not sure why the younger doctor said anything at all; this isn’t the type of scheme he usually got pulled into, but maybe the two gamers and that coroner boyfriend of his were rubbing off on him. It could be that Emu did just actually care about Taiga-- out of everyone, he probably understood the other rider best, even if Taiga didn’t want to acknowledge such. They were both dealing with trauma that left severe mental and physical scars which didn’t go unnoticed by each other. 

Taiga caught onto a pattern, where whenever the father of a patient started to get more aggressive or raise their voice, there would be a shift in the pediatrician's demeanor that could only mean Parado had taken over control. Emu never missed the way that Taiga’s jaw would clench with sudden wide eyes and stiffened body every time Graphite laughed too loudly paired with the sound of static filling the room from the bugster teleporting off somewhere.

_“You know,” Emu had started as sat next to Taiga on the shaded bench, “Just because it turned out that he’s not that bad of a guy, it doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to be upset and angry.”_

_Taiga wished he didn’t know who the other was talking about without having to think. So he just rolled his eyes with a pathetic laugh, and Emu let out one of his signature sighs that meant he was about to say something so painfully empathetic it would make Taiga’s ears bleed._

_“And you aren’t required to forgive him. I know it took me a while to move past everything-- especially with Parado. But just because that was the healthy choice for me to make, doesn’t make it one for you. Maybe it will later, or it won’t ever be… and that’s fine.” He pauses for a moment to scan over Taiga for any sign of him getting worked up._

_There wasn’t anything besides the way his hand was twisted in his labcoat._

_“Everyone else accepting him doesn’t erase your-- ” Emu knew better to say trauma, Taiga never responded well to that word being used in reference to him. “Your experiences with and around him.”_

_The older doctor ran a hand through his hair, not due to frustration, just to feel the brittle patches left behind by the Proto-gashat._

_“I want to forgive him, to some degree.” Taiga’s voice came out smaller than Emu’d ever heard it. “Part of me feels almost guilty. Blaming him for all this shit when he was just a pawn like the rest of us.”_

_Emu let out a weak laugh, leaning until his shoulder bumped into Taiga’s. When he didn’t flinch or pull away, Emu couldn’t help but smile a bit._

_“He did egg you on, purposefully. Grapha might have been a bigger pawn in the game than he thought, but he still liked having the whole evil role thing.”_

_The nickname made something in Taiga’s chest tight, especially followed by the word evil. It almost felt like the two couldn’t possibly be related. But maybe he was just searching for reasons to separate Graphite from the role of villain._

_Taiga wasn’t sure why, but he let himself lean into Emu a bit more; the only physical contact he got outside of a fight or firm handshake for the last couple of years had been from Nico. It was nice; maybe he’d let the other come into his space more often if he was always going to be this deliberate and thoughtful about it._

_“Let me know if you need me to help with him at all. Even if it’s just getting him out of the room faster or trying to force him to wear a different pair of pants.”_

_He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards from the mix of fondness and sincerity expressed by Emu._

_Taiga wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say at that point, so he just mumbled something along the lines of ‘Will keep that in mind’, and allowed himself to share a comfortable moment of silence with Emu until his lunch break was over._

Graphite is mumbling something in a video game language that Taiga will never have the patience to learn, pressing his face more into the pillow with an almost pleased look on his face. Taiga could have sworn he heard the other say his name under his breath, which compelled him to lean down and press a soft kiss to Graphite’s temple. The bugster made a content noise, one that Taiga would call a purr but Graphite was not a fan of that one when he said it out loud, so Taiga saved said adjective for his thoughts or when he felt like being a bastard.

Taiga is positive that neither of them ever thought they’d allow anyone to get close to themselves like this.

It’s not like he went and decided to be all vulnerable with Graphite right after Emu inserted himself into the situation, but he started to think a bit more before he spoke, adopted a tone with less edge and malice. He even made it a point to invite the bugster by name when a group was planning on going somewhere to eat. Hell, there was even a time where Taiga had invited the dragon out for drinks alone without even thinking-- luckily Graphite was already being dragged to some launch event by his brothers that night, but Taiga wasn’t going to forget the spark of excitement in the bugster’s eyes, something he’d only seen before he was about to enter a good fight.

And it’s not like they didn’t end up talking about it, even though Taiga tried to avoid the topic for as long as possible; but Taiga knew Graphite was getting sick of the elephant in the room. Taiga was well aware that Graphite wasn’t dumb, and had picked up on the effect his presence has always had on Taiga.

Taiga wasn’t really sure when Graphite started to actually care about him. Sure, them getting along made life easier for basically everyone else, but that didn’t really explain the way the bugster seemed to tiptoe around him, overly cautious and aware of the tension between them.

Maybe it was in part due to Graphite actually learning more about humans and bugsters alike. Since coming back, Taiga knew he had talked both Emu and Parado down from various episodes, and apparently Parado had caught Graphite doing research on his own so he could be better equipped. That made sense-- they were both important to Graphite, they were his brothers, so obviously he would want to take care of them in any way he could.

Taiga should have known that at some point Graphite was going to snap and demand they talk about it. He thought that he’d offer Taiga the vague yet terrifying conversation starter of ‘hey, we need to talk,’ but of course not, instead Graphite just--

_“Is my presence causing you unease? No need to play nice with me for the sake of civility.” Graphite had forced out a laugh. “Your own personal well being is far more important than the miniscule annoyance our peers feel from the animosity.”_

_Christ, Taiga hated how much that guy talked sometimes, even if lately it wasn’t giving him headaches like it used to. For a moment, Taiga considered ignoring the bugster, hoping Graphite would just go away, but he made the mistake of glancing over at him. There was this tense yet earnest expression on Graphite’s face, nothing like Taiga had ever seen before. How was he supposed to ignore someone giving him that kind of look?_

_Taiga spun in his chair to fully face Graphite, legs kicking out as his arms instinctively crossed over his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. The doctor had expected Graphite to make some sort of shitty joke about it, but such a thing never came._

_“Shut up with this already.” Had Taiga tried to speak any earlier, his voice would have cracked. “I want you around. If that wasn’t the case, trust me, you wouldn’t fucking be here.”_

_He watched as Graphite relaxed a bit, hand moving to tug at part of his necklace, a smile that was usually only reserved for Poppy coming to his face._

_“Now come on.” Taiga huffed, then spun back to face his desk. “I found a funny video of some tigers last night.”_

Since then, they had talked about it a little more. Sometimes Taiga wondered what it was like for the bugster to have most of Saki’s memories. If they affected him at all or played any role in how he viewed the world around him. He knew Parado suffered from similar disorders as Emu-- did that mean the dragon could too? Was he ever paralyzed with anxiety, remembering his own death like it was happening again and again? Even if it wasn’t direct, Taiga found ways to ask about it all.

Graphite had been present when Taiga was having his own episodes, either from sheer panic or a physical reaction as a lingering side effect. He’d worked out strategies for what to do to keep Taiga from completely losing himself in it while waiting for Nico to come rushing to the clinic. Lately he’d been able to handle it himself, but he always texted her if there was a bad feeling in his gut.

One could probably call them friends at this point-- good friends, even. Graphite started to spend more and more time just hanging around Taiga’s clinic, to the point where everyone just assumed that’s where he always was. It had even become a habit for Taiga to smile just enough to be noticeable when he heard someone enter, only to drop it when he realized that it wasn’t the bugster. 

Most of the time they weren’t even actively interacting, just sharing space as they each did their own thing. Taiga busy as he looked over scans and other paperwork, Graphite usually just lounged, watching Taiga with far too much intent. Sometimes he would ask Taiga to explain whatever it was he was doing, which he usually would; he’d even use words he knew Graphite didn’t understand not only to show off, but also to get him to ask more questions, keep him talking so the radiologist could focus more on the sound of his voice than the ringing in his ears.

The pair liked noticing things about one another. Things they didn’t think anyone else ever picked up on. Like how Taiga would always chew on pen caps when he got too focused despite not having used a pen for office work in years. Or how Graphite would always tap his left foot against the ground three times before standing up from his seat even though he was no longer stuck in a cycle of idle NPC animations. 

For them, it was exciting-- a competition of sorts to see who could get a longer list, even though they’d never admitted to starting one in the first place. Both were just good at recognizing when they were being watched. 

The best part was that it was a lifelong game-- like right now, Taiga’s running a finger down Graphite’s side, taking note of just how feather light his touch had to be in order to get a shivering reaction even while the bugster slept.

It even got the ball rolling when Taiga let it slip that he was watching Graphite in a more than normal amount. 

_“You could just take a nap. I’m not expecting any patients for an hour or two.” Taiga said as he spun his chair towards the examination table where Graphite, who was yawning for what felt like the hundredth time in the past five minutes, was lying._

_“Sleep is not truly required for a being such as myself.” He smirked a bit as Taiga rolled his eyes with a quiet groan. “Thank you for the concern.”_

_Graphite yawned again as he went to sit up, and Taiga dragged the rolling chair by his heels over to him, firm hands coming to the bugster’s shoulders to push him back down._

_“You’re being annoying. Just take a damn nap.”_

_Graphite had been about to laugh, but he cut himself off with another yawn. A big one that twisted his body more towards the taller man and opened his mouth as wide as possible, showing off his set of fangs._

_Of course Taiga knew about the fangs. It had been one of the first things he ever noticed about Graphite’s human form, and something he paid more attention to than he should, for reasons he refuses to disclose._

_He had no idea what came over him in that moment that caused him to reach out and press a finger to one of the points. The bugster made a confused noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t bite down or slap Taiga’s hand away. His face was scrunched up as he waited for Taiga’s next move, which, if Taiga were a different man, he’d call the expression endearing._

_“Sharper than I thought they would be.”_

_“An inherent quality of fangs is such.” Graphite’s voice was muffled, sounding completely and utterly stupid in a way that only plastic vampire teeth could make someone sound._

_“Uh-huh.”_

_Taiga’s not really listening, too focused on his finger moving to trail across Graphite’s lower lip, not looking the other in the eye until the finger fell from his lip to weakly curl at his jawline. Both men swallowed down hard, Graphite letting out the breath he was holding as Taiga started to lean more over the other._

_It was enough of a hint for Graphite. So he grabbed a fist full of Taiga’s labcoat and pulled him fully in, pressing their lips together almost too harshly, but the doctor didn’t mind._

_Graphite had obviously never kissed anyone before, but it didn’t matter. He was hot and eager and Taiga already loved the way he felt pressed against him. The dragon was greedy, nipping more once he realized it would get a response from Taiga. Again, he didn’t mind, even if a few of the gasps came out more like whines in the most pathetic of ways. It’d been a few years-- too many years, so could you blame him for reacting like this?_

_Taiga wanted to touch Graphite as much as the other was touching him, but it was hard to do much of anything with how dizzy the lack of air made him. It took him another moment, but he managed to get a chance to tap at the bugster’s shoulder a few times to back off._

_Both were breathing heavy and deep as they parted, Graphite’s eyes more reptilian than human and Taiga’s pupils blown. Was his lip bleeding? Or was it from Taiga’s own-- who fucking cared, not Taiga, because it was so hot and he hadn’t felt like this in years and he wanted so much more._

_“Errands will keep Nico out for about half an hour more.” He finally managed to wheeze out, almost squinting at the blinding smile that stretched across Graphite’s face._

_“With haste then we should continue.”_

_And before Taiga could complain about the word choice, he felt Graphite’s mouth on his neck._

It’s not like they were dating after that, but they definitely weren’t done with whatever was between them.

Of course, they kept sleeping together; Taiga had almost forgotten that being touched by another man was this wonderful-- quick rendezvous behind closed clinic doors and more leisurely sessions in either of their rooms after an expensive medical device became a victim to Graphite’s enthusiasm.

But there were other things too. A sudden thoughtfulness settled between them, and while Graphite seemed to be unfazed by it, Taiga found himself simmering in anxiety over it at unreasonable hours. It was almost frustrating, how Graphite no longer seemed hesitant with all of his actions: bringing Taiga a drink when he coughs, wiping off counters while he wrapped up with patients, leaning in far easier and closer than ever before when they spoke.

It’s not even like Taiga was out of his element. He’d been in relationships before, unlike Graphite, and even if in the back of his head he could hear Emu telling him that things change after trauma and isolating yourself for five years, he should be better at this-- at least better than this fucking hot dragon bugster.

Taiga was starting to think that Nico had a point when she called him a coward. The idea of her being right didn’t sit well with him, so made the executive decision to stop being what she liked to call a ‘stupid little gay freak bitch’. A descriptor that she only ever used when referring to Taiga, and getting a bugster boyfriend, sadly, did not make her stop.

_These days, Taiga tried to make it a habit to keep part of his desk cleared off so Graphite could perch closer by. The way he would pace around in vague frustration trying to find a way to be close to the doctor, but couldn’t while Taiga went about his work was annoying at best; if he decided to start huffing to himself about it, Taiga would nearly say it was unbearable._

_Plus, it’s not like Taiga lost in this. He liked having Graphite close by._

_Thankfully, the clinic had been slow all day so it hadn’t been hard to reorganize his desk so there was enough room for the bugster. With less actual work to do, Taiga decided to read over some new radiology case studies that usually he would have found more interesting if he wasn’t antagonizing over the perfect moment to make his move._

_Graphite was sitting on top of the desk with his legs crossed in a fruity way, gripping Emu’s old e-reader in his hands. He didn’t like using it, but he’d absolutely destroyed one too many library books in the heat of the moment for Emu to keep letting his older brother borrow his library card. So it was a punishment for life, but Graphite would deal with it for his new favorite hobby._

_Taiga thought the whole situation was fucking hilarious-- the bugster was intense whenever he read, physically and verbally reacting without realizing, sometimes going to flip a page, then making a little whine when he realized he had to tap the button instead. It was endearing and Taiga had a hard time keeping himself from glancing over to the other every few seconds just to observe._

_The amount of times a day that Taiga found himself thinking about just how adorable Graphite was made him feel something akin to insanity._

_His fingers started to drum on the desk in vague irritation, and almost instantly Taiga heard Graphite start to shift around next to him. Before Taiga was able to start reading the next passage of his article, he felt Graphite slip his hand delicately into Taiga’s hair._

_Taiga froze up for a moment, but Graphite didn’t seem to notice or care. He just started to carefully run his fingers through the other’s hair, sometimes twirling a bit of the white bits around. It was almost hypnotic. Taiga wasn’t sure when he started to lean into Graphite’s touch, or when he started making small, pleased noises in the back of his throat that he’d be embarrassed about later._

_No better time than the present, he supposed._

_Graphite made a displeased sound when Taiga pulled away, pouting as he watched the other dig through his bag. He didn’t have very long to be upset about it, however, because it was only another moment before Taiga placed a box in between them._

_Graphite stared at it curiously, waiting for Taiga to say anything. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding it hard to look at the bugster._

_“When we were all walking to the bar last night, I… this caught your eye in the bakery window, right? Figured I’d grab it for you since I was in the area earlier.” That was a lie and they both knew it; Taiga rarely found himself on that side of town._

_The bugster looked between the baked good and Taiga a few times, lips curling into a smile._

_“How benevolent of you.” There was an edge of playfulness in his voice and Taiga might have rolled his eyes if Graphite’s hand hadn’t moved to cup at his jaw gently. “You have my sincere thanks.”_

_And then Graphite was leaning down, brushing their lips together in such a tenderhearted way that it made Taiga want to cry-- almost._

_They had never kissed outside of their various trysts. It was always a build up to something else, never just done for the sake of some loving expression._

_His hand found a place on Graphite’s knee as he leaned up a bit to kiss back, unable to keep himself from smiling against the other’s lips when he heard him hum in delight._

_Taiga could easily get used to it. He wanted to stay like this all day. Maybe even for the rest of his life._

_The moment was over far too soon when he heard the clinic door slam open, followed by a strangled gasp from an affronted sister. Taiga groaned, dropping his head to his desk as Graphite laughed loudly above him, Nico sputtering nonsense as she hurried over to shake Taiga by his shoulders._

_While she would be happy for her brother later, she was mostly pissed at the moment. Apparently, everyone in their silly little group had a bet going on when the two men were going to get together. Had it been a week later, Nico would have won the pool of money, but now it was all Emu’s winnings._

_Technically, Kiriya had won the bet-- having made the call for a month ago, which was around when they first became intimate. Sucked for him, because Taiga liked Emu far more than he did Kiriya, so he wasn’t about to expose the details of his personal life for his sake._

Taiga’s pulled out of his reminiscing by Graphite reaching out for him in his sleep, pulling his boyfriend in as close as he can before curling his entire body around Taiga’s. It was an uncomfortable position, Graphite gripping him a bit too tightly, basically all of his weight on Taiga’s chest, and their legs twisted together in a way that the doctor didn’t think was possible.

He wasn’t going to complain in the slightest about it, though. There’s a chance that Graphite isn’t even aware that he’s started to do this in his sleep, but it doesn’t make Taiga feel any less warm inside.

It was one of his old dragon habits, according to his brothers. Emu had once come into work nearly two hours late, Parado laughing the entire time as Emu tried to explain himself. Apparently, they had been having a family movie night and all passed out in their living room, and when Emu woke up, he was completely pinned under Graphite and unable to move him. Parado hadn’t warned Emu about this on purpose because he, obviously, thought it would be hilarious. 

Much like Taiga right now, Emu couldn’t complain. The reason Graphite unconsciously trapped some people under him was because they were indescribably important to him. It was his own way of being a dragon and protecting his treasures.

Graphite thinking of Taiga as something so valuable, something to be cherished and guarded in a way most people would never experience really did a number on Taiga. He never thought it would be possible for someone to view him like that. Didn’t think he was deserving of it even if someone found it in themselves to love him. But the way Graphite loves him-- Taiga was sure that this couldn’t be anything other than genuine love --makes him feel like he’s the luckiest person to ever exist.

Taiga’s not sure how to express the sentiment back, yet, but he knows he doesn’t have to rush. He wants this to last, and he knows Graphite does too. 

For now, he just tries to make himself as comfortable as he can under his boyfriend before drifting back to sleep with a hand lazily tangled in Graphite’s hair.

Tragically, when he wakes up in a few hours, Graphite’s already gone. Taiga groans, reaching out to the bedside table to grab the note he’s expecting-- Graphite thought they were sweet, and had a thing for sending letters. Not like Taiga was going to deny him of that. This note is an apology for leaving before Taiga got up due to Parado having punched a hole in the wall and Graphite needing to go deal with the landlord, since Emu was at the hospital already. There was also a promise that Graphite had given him a gentle kiss before leaving. How sickening. Taiga loves it.

There’s also a second note, which is rare. This one is another apology; Graphite letting Taiga know that he had borrowed a shirt of his, since the night before they had used Graphite’s to clean up. Only Graphite would be so polite about his clothes being used as a cum rag in his neat little handwriting. It makes Taiga laugh to himself fondly.

Taiga forces himself out of bed, fumbling around for a sweater before freezing up at the bedroom door. He could hear two voices excitedly talking, along with some low volume citypop. He could already feel the headache coming, but after a groan he made the brave exit out of his room.

Luckily for him, Nico is far too immersed in whatever Poppy is saying at the moment to notice him. He could make his disgustingly sweet coffee in peace this time, it seems.

“That’s the one that only uses one button, right?” Nico knew the answer, of course, but it was all part of her master plan to get herself a bugster girlfriend. 

“Mhm-- At first I thought, well this doesn’t seem very challenging!” Poppy almost knocks the speaker off the table as she throws her arms around as she speaks. “But wow, I was totally wrong! The distractions are crazy, I’ve never seen anything like them before-- Oh! I brought it with me, so we can play together.”

Nico nearly jumps across the table to grab at Poppy’s hands, nodding so excitedly that it makes her hat tip in front of her face. Poppy laughs her signature bubbly laugh as she wiggles one hand out of Nico’s grip so she can carefully fix the hat, smiling so wide Taiga wonders if her cheeks hurt.

“There!” Poppy giggles, and Nico’s face starts to turn red as the bugster boops her nose. “Pi-pu-pe-po-perfect!”

Ah, lesbians.

Taiga watches as Nico attempts to hide her face now, Poppy moving to try and pull her hands away. He can’t stop himself from smiling as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. 

For some reason, it gives Taiga the idea to shoot Parado a text. He puts his mug down carefully, knowing that if it clunks too hard on the countertop that Nico will start shouting-- it’s just a piece of simple merch she’s selling for a quick buck from her Twitch audience, but it’s still special to him --before digging his phone out of his pocket.

Taiga pulled up his last conversation with Parado.  
  
**Taiga:** Hey.  
  
**Parado:** ?  
  
**Taiga:** Snap a picture of your brother. He’s wearing my shirt, and I didn’t see before he went to deal with your stupid shit.  
  
**Parado:** wtf! no way lolz i wld rather die again than play middle man in ur gay shit Dx  
  
**Taiga:** Then I guess you wouldn’t mind me telling both Graphite and Emu about your little Union Convention romance with that Humagear then now, huh?  
  
Parado is typing...

Before Parado texts back again, Taiga is already smirking triumphantly down at his phone. It only takes a few more minutes of waiting until Taiga receives the requested image, which is better than he expected; both in quality and how good Graphite looked. He downloads it quickly before seeing that Parado sent another image. This one was a blurry one of the bugster, flipping off the camera with a pout, his usual cube necklace replaced with a rather clunky one on a chain.

Taiga downloads that one too. He’d say it’s for blackmail or something, but the only people who would dare ask know that it’s because Parado is starting to be like family to him.

He thinks about sending his own middle finger selfie back, but honestly leaving the kid on read would piss him off more, so Taiga goes back to stare at the picture of his boyfriend, zooming in a bit too much where his shirt stretches just a bit too tight across Graphite’s chest.

“Gross.” Nico groans, following it up with a fake gagging noise that causes Poppy to swat at her. “What! My brother is being a stupid homosexual in my kitchen. Bet Graphite texted him something like-- Ahem. My beloved partner, how even a moment of parting pains me more than any treacherous wound from battle.”

She’s laughing by the end, and Poppy is doing her best not to join in. Taiga will not laugh, he refuses to give her the satisfaction even if her impressions of the bugster are getting better every time.

He’s just about to start hurling insults when Poppy jumps up from the table to lean over the counter towards Taiga.

“It’s nice to see you so happy! Oh, and to see Graphite happy, too. I’ve never seen him smile like that before… It’s like you made one of my wishes come true, so thank you!” She sounds so genuine about it that it makes Taiga uncomfortable, so as she continues to say something on the matter of happiness and wishes and whatever the fuck else, he storms off to his room.

Taiga can hear Nico laughing at him once the door closes, and when he tries to yell for her to shut up all that comes out is an unintelligible, grumbled noise. The tips of his ears are hot as he flops back into his bed, stomach twisting up in an almost pleasant way due to being paired with the swelling of his heart.

Well, it’s his day off. Might as well go back to studying how the sleeves of the borrowed shirt seemed to slip over Graphite’s hands.

Fuck. He forgot his coffee. Maybe he’ll ask his boyfriend to pick him up some, just to get him to come back sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaiiiiiii anyways i hope u enjoyed! i had a lot of fun with this one bc im gay and i like them both a lot and i want them both to be happy in love and in their other relationships *smiles*
> 
> also thank you to my fwiend trin for beta-ing this fic like a boss for me and not spitting on me when i was like wait hold on what if they kissed i love u <3
> 
> im on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology !!


End file.
